Because you live
by Preetz
Summary: Someones presence in your life gives you strength to go on. And it's because that someone you live, breathe and survive through hardships. Abhirika Song fic set after mouse trap.


**A/N:** A new fic. I know I am supposed to update MDC but jus can't help. I will definitely complete all fics, don't worry. N You guys should imagine the scenes here then you will definitely enjoy. Do listen to the song. You will fall in love with it, like I did years ago. Read the lyrics as well.. cuz story goes well with lyrics._** Text in italic are dialogues..**_

**. . . .**

**Because You Live**

**. . . .**

**Song:** one of my most fav. **Because you live by Jesse Mc. Cartney**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Waha pe land mines lage hue the.._

Nikhil's words rang in her ear. Salunkhe sir tried his best to calm her down, but in vain.

_Beta woh tik hoga. Kuch nahi hoga usko. Ghabrao mat… _

She wasn't listening. Abhijeet was in there when Blast occurred and Daya sir.. He was trapped too. Her heart raced, tears flew down her cheeks.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind**

No, this can't be true. Abhijeet.. He can't just leave her this way.

They are standing by his desk. Salunkhe sir once again did his best to console her.

At that moment she hears some sounds coming from the entrance. CID team walks in sharing a laugh. She feels relieved when she spots him. Her heart has been saying he was alive, safe and sound. But only his voice could bring her heart beat to normal.

_**Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call  
I've been looking for the answer**_

_**Somewhere**_

_Haan woh landmines toh kuch v nai hai sir..._ She hears him talking over his phone.

_**I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**_

He laughs and before he could go on something soft collides with him. It takes a milli second to understand it's her hugging him.

_Thank god! Thank god Abhijeet tum tik ho. Tum mujhe Ek phone toh karsakte the na? Tumhe patha bhi hai mujhpe kya beet rahi thi.. Maine socha kahi tumhe kuch. Kitni pareshan hogai main.. _

She then gains her senses back and lets go of him.

_Hum.. Hum pareshan hogaye the.. aap sab k liye._

He smiles as she corrects herself. Isn't she much like him? He too would try to cover up his concern when others are present.

Everyone smile and Salunkhe rolls his eyes.

She looks down feeling embarrassed. His smile widens as he looks beyond what others can perceive. Her concern for him, her fear, her relief upon seeing him safe, her tears, everything…

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

All those tiny droplets of love oozing from her eyes were just for him? He usually doesn't like to see her cry, but this time he feels blessed because those tears were especially for him.

They made him understand what a special place he holds in her heart.

He has closely seen death, nearly was engulfed in its hug. Life is short; his life is one which faces danger every second.

_**It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time**_

He decides to live the moment and let her know he reciprocates her feelings.

She decides to save herself from further embarrassment and turns around to leave. But he stops her.

_Arey itni bhi jaldi kya hai? Baat toh puri kijiye.._

She doesn't know what to say but manages to remind him everyone is staring at them with a smile. Rajat, Purvi, Nikhil, Pankaj, Shreya, Sachin.. everyone.

_Woh.. Sab log hume dekh rahee hai…_

Her voice is above whisper but he hears her. He looks around and everyone look away.

_Koi film chal rahi hai ider? Ankhein band aur peeche mud jao sab log.. Haan ab boliye Tarika Ji.._

Thankfully ACP sir, Daya are outside the bureau talking with someone. He gives a satisfactory smile as all his remaining officers obey him. She gives a shy smile in return. What good deeds he has done that god has sent him this angel? 

___**I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone.. Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes**_

_Ab boliye na…_

She makes a serious face and begins speaking.

_Woh.. tum mujhe.. ek.. ek phone kar sakte the na?_

He smiles again calculating concern behind her voice.

_Woh mobile kahi gir gaya hoga.. blast site se nikalte waqt.. Sorry.._

_PCO se call kar sakte the!_

He can see she is angry now. Did she know how cute she looks when she is angry or when she huffs seeing him?

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live**_

_Mera khayal aaya bhi nahi tumhe?_

She asks in frustration and he replies calmly

_Kaise nahi aata Tarika Ji.. Saans lena koi bhool sakta hai kya? Mere har ek saans mein sirf aap ka ehsaas hai.._

She gasps smiling then makes an angry face. He can see its mock anger.

_**Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always**_

_Fir bhi itna rulaaya mujhe! I hate you Abhijeet.._

_And I love you.. _

She gasps for the second time. Did he just say those three magical words?

_Waise ek baat boliye, itne saare mote mote aasu mereliye hai?_

He brushes off some of her tears and she shakes her head.

_Sab k liye hai.. puri team k liye.._

Half-truth. He knew she cared for all of them. But…

_Hmm… Lekin majority tears mereliye the, hai na ji? _

_Abhijeet. Tumne abhi jo kaha.. you mean it?_

_Ainway kisi k saat flirt nahi karta main…_

_Abhijeet! You are so mean.._

_I know…_

_And I hate you.._

_Oh I love you too! _

He hugs her again making sure no one is looking at them. She hugs him back.

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky**_

_Thank God Abhi tum vaapis aagaye. Warna mera toh.. na jaane kya hota…_

_Kaise nahi aata jaan! Ab aisa lagraha hai jaise aap hi ka pyar hai joh mujhe yaha kheench laya hain._

_Tumne mujhe jaan keh k bulaaya.._

_Achha nai laga…_

_Aise hi bulaao na.._

_Haan ok. kyu nahi jaan. Aur tum mujhe Abhi bulaati rahogi na.._

They keep talking while hugging each other. Abhi has his eyes closed and she has her head buried in his chest. It took an inordinate amount of coughing from Daya and a shriek from ACP to bring them back to senses.__

_**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive**_

A while later everyone is discussing about this thing called pyar. Abhi is browsing a new file. Pankaj keeps giving a definition to love.

_Saat mein coffee peena. Baatein share karna care karna, aur fir zindgi bhar jhelte rehna yahi hai pyar.. hai na Abhijeet sir?_

_Nahi.. woh pyar nahi hai. Pyar woh feeling hai jismein dard use hoti hai toh aasu tumhare nikalte hai, woh khush hoti hai toh tum muskuraate ho.. ek aisi feeling jismein jee karta hai bas saara din usee ka khayalon mein khoye rahein. Aur pyar toh Tarik.._

He stops himself closing his file, cursing himself for voicing out his thoughts. He rushes out mumbling he has to meet his khabri. Everyone smile. Tarika who has come to retrieve some forensic files smiles happily. She knows exactly what he meant because she feels the same. And life is all about loving someone, living for someone.

_**Because you live, I live, I live**_

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N : **Sweet OS. Hain na? I know there's nothing new here. But still review dearies.

Thanks for reading. 


End file.
